A Different Green
by Princess Arimae
Summary: Several friends find themselves in M.E.. Not too Sue-ish I hope. Summary sucks. Please R R. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Lord of the Rings'; Cyn, Doc, Alex, Toni, and Aaron are mine, though. Good rule to follow: if you find an OC in this story, it probably belongs to me, if it doesn't, I'll let you know.**

**

* * *

**

Alex groaned; where was he? He sat up. The last thing he remembered was sitting with Toni, Ginger, and Cyn, at the home of the latter duo. His brother had just come through the door, telling him it was about time to go. Something about 'geek conventions'? Oh well, Aaron wasn't the brightest; about the only use he had for his head, was beating things with it. Speaking of which...

Aaron was on the ground, snoring happily, his back towards him. A few feet away, Cyn was sitting up, on a rock, looking outward.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Portal," she said, shortly. "One minute we're at my house, reading Tolkien, next we're here."

"Do you know where here is?" asked Toni, from the other side of the rock.

"Middle-Earth," said Cyn. "Between Rivendell and the Misty Moutains."

"Ah.." said---Doc? It sounded like Doc, anyway; but he couldn't have been out of his twenties, by the looks of things. His hair was a dark brown(not grey, like usual) and longer, his eyes were brighter, and the few wrinkles, that had formerly adorned his face, were now gone. Then he noticed it, Docs ears were pointed.

He looked at the two girls... "You have pointed ears!"

"Very obserent," said Cyn. "But you've got them, too."

"What?" his hands travelled to his ears. With a jolt, he realized she was right. "I'm an elf?!"

"Yup," said Cyn, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. "The portal did it."

"Aaron is, too," added Toni.

"So..." he started, then paused a second. "We're in Middle-Earth? And we're elves?!"

"Yes," said Doc. "You see, the portal came for Cyn, but I guess it got the rest of us as well."

"Right," said Cyn.

"How do you know it came for you?" asked Toni, curiously. "I mean we're all here."

"This isn't the first time," she sighed. "It won't take a scrap of time at home, when we're here."

"I guess that's a good thing," said Alex.

"What is?" asked Aaron, blinking sleepily. "And whad'ya do to your hair?"

Now that he was sitting up, and facing him, the elf-ification was quite startling. First off, his brothers hair was at least down to his shoulders, and his clothes fit him oddly, because he was now taller, and narrower. Aaron must have noticed the look on Alex's face, because he immediatly held his long light brown hair in front of his eyes.

"What happened?" he asked, of no one in particular.

"Portal," said Cyn.

"OK... and I'm--like this, why?"

"Pretty normal, for an elf, if you ask me."

"ELF?!? What are you talking about? I'm no elf!"

"You are now," said Cyn. "And a pretty average one at that."

"WHAT?!?"

"We're trapped as elves," said Alex.

"Trapped?" asked Doc. "What are you talking about? I like this."

"Me too," said Toni.

"Well... where are we?" asked Aaron, slumping defeatedly.

"Arda," said Cyn, then seeing the blank look on his face, added, "Also known in Middle-Earth."

"Oh, like _Lord of the Rings_?"

"Now you're catching on," said Doc, smiling encouragingly.

"One last thing," said Ginger. "Don't tell anyone about what we know. Got it?"

"Right, that makes sense," said Alex.

"Ok," said Toni.

"You know I'm in," said Doc, when they turned to him.

"Aaron?" asked Toni.

"Whatever," he said. "I never got past the first chapter, anyway."

This was most definately weird.

* * *

**OK! Chapter one! **

**I realize it's not the best chapter I ever wrote, but I'm working on the next one, and it seems to be looking up.**

**I'm just going to let you know the characters' full names, because... I feel like it. Wow, that's a good reason. So, here they are: Alex: Alexander Norward; Aaron: Aaron Norward(Bet you couldn't guess that); Toni: Antonia Smithers; Doc: Dr. Randolf Hunter ; Cyn: Cynthia Hunter.**

**I'm planning more, and would love reviews!**

**~Princess Arimae**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Lord of the Rings'; but Cyn, Alex, Doc, Toni, Alyan, Calminaion, and Aaron, I do. They're mine, not your's, so if for some odd reason you want to use them, ask first. If I missed an OC, review and let me know,OK? Thanks!**

* * *

Someone was coming their way. It was strange to hear things so clearly. Toni knew it had to have something to do with her newly aquired elven hearing. She looked over at Cyn.

"I know," said Cyn. "I hear them."

"Who is it?" asked Doc.

"Riders," was Cyn's imfomative reply.

"We kinda got that," said Aaron.

"So wait till they get here, and we'll know," said Alex.

"Right," said Cyn.

The riders were coming closer; Toni could now make out voices. After a few moments of listening, it was plain that Cyn, at least, knew them well.

She got up, and started shouting something elvish.

Toni didn't know elvish, but Doc and Alex did. They were looking at Cyn with strange looks on their faces.

"You have brothers?" asked Alex.

"She does," said Doc. "But what are they doing here?"

"I'm not sure," said Cyn. "But here they come!"

Up rode several elves on horseback. Their leader had a joyfull (though stunned) look on his face, but he wasn't the one that spoke first.

"Ith!" cried a younger ellon, leaping off his horse. His hair was blonde, and his eyes were green.

"Alyan! It's good to see you," she greeted.

"Where have you been? We've been worried sick!"

"Oh?" for the first time since they first met, Toni saw Cyn concerned. "Father's alright, isn't he? And Antien?"

"Yes," said the leader, finding his tounge. "Though it was close, for a while. Where have you been?"

"And who are your strange friends?" asked a third elf.

"Alright, Cal, I'll start with your question... I've been in the portals," said Cyn, quietly.

"What?!" asked Alyan. "I thought that they had been closed... forever!"

"So did I," said the leader, who's name seemed to be Cal. "How did you access them?"

"I didn't... or at least, I don't _think_ I did."

"That would explain where you've been, though," said Cal.

"Oh Ith, it's so good to see you!" said Alyan, looking close to tears. "With the growing darkness so near, lately, we thought..."

"I didn't mean to worry you," said Cyn, gently.

"And your friends?" asked the third.

"Alright 'Las, I can see you're curious," said Cyn. "These are Alex, Toni, Doc, and Aaron, who I met through the portals."

"Who are we meeting?" asked Aaron.

"My brothers, Calminaion, my second eldest brother, Legolas, next eldest," she said Legolas' name with a meaningful look at the three of them (she knew she didn't have to worry about Aaron). "And my twin, Alyan."

"Nice to meet you," said Toni, softly, suddanly realizing that Cyn was a _princess_.

"Twin?" Alex was already on the next question.

"Yes," said Cyn, in her usual calm manner.

"How many brothers do you have?" Alex asked.

"Five," Cyn replied. "Thorontur (the eldest of us), isn't here, nor little Antien."

"Where are you going?" she added, turning to her brothers.

"Rivendell," said Alyan. "We have a message for Lord Elrond."

"I see," said Cyn.

Toni was going over this information, in her mind. This meant that they were near the start of the quest, timewise. And--if all went acording to plan-- they would get to Rivendell just a bit before the counsil. She wasn't quite sure what to make of that. On the one hand, it might be exciting to be there. But on the other, she knew some things were better seen from a distance...

* * *

**Chapter 2! Please review!**

**I hope you like it!**

**One note, I forgot to mention last time: I don't quite know how, but Aaron hasn't seen LotR either. The others have, though.**

**I won't update without reviews. I don't care if it's only two words, just show me you're reading. No flames, though.**

**~Princess Arimae**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Lord of the Rings'; Cyn, Doc, Alex, Toni, Alyan, Calminaion, and Aaron are mine, though. Good rule to follow: if you find an OC in this story, it probably belongs to me, if it doesn't, I'll let you know.**

**

* * *

**

She couldn't believe she had found them, so quickly. She had thought that she would have to go look for them.

"Cyn?" asked Doc. "Could I have a word?"

"Sure," she said, softly; she knew how it was to adjust to knew hearing frencuencies.

"It's about time-line... honestly, you're best equiped to lead us."

"_Lead_ you?" Cyn raised her eyebrows. "And what does that have to do with time-line?"

"You know what we can risk, or not; you also know the area best."

"So..."

"Just think on it."

"Alright, Doc, I will."

"Ith," said Cal, walking back towards her.

"What is it?"

"We need to talk."

"Alright, see-ya, Doc."

"Ith," said Cal, in a lowered tone, when they were a small distance away from the others.

"What is it?"

"It's about Alyan."

"What about him?" Cyn was concerned.

"When you were gone... he nearly faded from shock. I know he wouldn't want you worried, but I needed to tell you. Do you have any idea how it could have happened?"

"No, I'm afraid not."

"Hmm..."

"We'll ask Lord Elrond. Now Cal, I'm going to walk with Alyan."

"Good."

As Cyn walked away, she could feel Cal's eyes on her.

* * *

**TBC**

**Well, there's chapter three!**

**I hope you liked it.**

**Please review!**

**~Princess Arimae**


End file.
